Hosts and Marauders
by EmilyDesperauxBlack
Summary: It's where your favorite hosts meet the Maruaders along with Chloe!
1. The Meeting

OKAY!!! Since I have still this account I thought,'Why not make a story!!!'

Works for me!

Disclaimer: ......

Lawyer: SAY IT!!!!

Anya(Me!): BUT I DON'T WANT TO!!!

Lawyer: She owns nothing.

Anya: GOD &$$%&$&%!#$&%!#$&%&$#(%&#$!!!!!!!!!

The Meeting.

Anya: WELCOME BACK!!!!!!

Gendi: Idiot.

Anya: Huh??!?!?!!?

Gendi: -whistles- Nothing

Anya: Whatever....

Legolas: Can we get on with the show?

Rosie: Your not even supposed to be here! This is 'Hosts and The Marauders' only!

Legolas: Oh fine! Come on Peter,lets go sit and watch.

Peter Pan: Okay!

Anya: Riiiiight....

Remus: Can I come in?

Anya: Yea!

Chloe: Where's Sirius?

Anya: You're not supposed to come yet!

Chloe:-rolls eyes- Oh well...

Gendi: Bu...you....he....Sirius-

Chloe: SIRIUS?!?!?!!? WHERE?!?!?!?

Rosie:-hides- T-t-t-there.

Sirius: -pops up- Hi!

Chloe: YAY!-hugs-

Anya: CHLOE YOU EVIL WOAMN!!!!!!!!

Chloe:-hides- How?!?!!?!

Anya: -growls- You know why!

Chloe: Oh yea!

-Anya makes a jump for Chloe,but Rosie holds her back-

Rosie: VIOLANCE IS NOT THE ANSWER!!!!

Anya: GOD ($#)(&%#&%(#&%# ROSIE! LET ME GOOOOOO!

Snape: Haha!

Gendi: Shut up pony boy!

Rosie:-laughs- Pony boy!!!

Anya: Pony boy.....sad.

-Chloe and Sirius snoggin the crap outta each other.-

Remus: Holy crap!-scoots away-

Anya:-scoots by Remus- That was unexpected.

Remus: It was.

Rosie: Awww!

Gendi: What the fuck you awwing about?

Rosie: Snogging.

All:............

Audience: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!

Rosie: YA'LL DON'T KNOW ME!!

Anya: This isn't 'Run from the Evilness of Pansies'!

Rosie: Oopsies.

Gendi: -laughs-

Chloe: -stops snogging- You guys messed me up...

James: HOW?!?!?!?!?!?

Chloe:-smirking- Not tellin'

Gendi: Good!

Sirius: Come Chloe,let's blow this popsickle stand!

Chloe: Okay!

Anya: Erm....right.

Rosie: I need Frodo......

Anya: Let's not start that again...

Rosie: ALL YOU NEED IS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!

Remus: DIE!-throws rotten cheese at Rosie-

Rosie:-falls- OMG!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Anya: Okay,the plot line.

Gendi: -scary music plays- You mean....

Anya: Yuppers!

Rsoie: Frodo?

Anya: God damnit no. It's 'Stranded on a Beach'.

Jack Sparrow: All aboard!

All:-boards-

Okay,I'm ending it here.

SEE CHLOE?!?!??!! I'M NOT EVIL!


	2. James Sings

Hey babes, how you doin'? Umm, yea anywayz...on with the story!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anya: BACK!

Gendi: Shut the fuck up.

Meeco: HIYA!

Rosie: Eep! Meeco! -hugs-

Meeco: Erm...yea.....vodka?

Rosie: It's soooooo tempting!

Remus: Just drink it and get it over with!

Sirius: Is Chloe here?

Chloe: SIRIKINS!

Gendi: Pyscho chick from hell.

Jack Sparrow: WELCOME!

Anya: Oh shit, who are you?

Jack: The captain!

Rosie: PURPLE DONKEY ASSES! -drunk-

Meeco: YES! PURPLE MONKE-passes out-

Remus and Sirius: Alright then.

-Chloe starts snogging Sirius-

Gendi: Oh fuck, not by me!

Anya: -smirks-

Gendi: -scoots to Frodo- Thank god you're here Frod-WAIT A MINUTE!

Frodo: I just need Rosie.

Rosie: FRODO! -leaves with him-

Anya: Okay then....

Gendi: When did SHE wake up?

James: No idea.

Anya: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?

James: Potter.....James Potter.

Remus: Idiot.

Chloe: I love Sirius.

Rosie: That's nice...

Chloe: Isn't it?

Gendi: No.

Chloe: Bitch.

Gendi: Slut.

Chloe: WHATEVER!

Anya and Remus: -snogging-

James: Love at first sight.....infact...LILYKINS!!!!

Lily: Oh my god....all Hell breaks loose now.

James: MY LILY-POO!! -clings to Lily-

Lily: Get...off...you...fat...fuck.....

Chloe: Oh my!

Legolas: You see, you humans suck....

Anya: -throws Legolas into a shower and flushes the toliet- MUWHAHAHA!!!

Remus: Umm.....that's all today...

James: I want my Lily back, Lily back, Lily back, Lily back, Lily back, now! -sings-

Rosie & Gendi: SHUT UP!!!!

HAHA hope you like it! Oh, and should Sirius get mad at Chloe for cheating even though she wasn't and it can be another Jerry Springer thingie?


	3. Shruberries and Inuyasha

This chapter is now called..........Anya Bollia and the Holy Grail! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya: MUWHAHAHAHA! IT IS I- Ouch!

Gendi: -tosses oranges in the air- It hurts, huh?

Mya: We are the knight who say-

Meeco: Ni?

All: STOP WITH THE NI!

Remus: -shudders-

Anya: Evil ni.... (Welcome Mya!)

Sirius: Come on Chloe, let's not have to fi-

Chloe: Ooooooo....shrubbery!

Remus and Anya: o.O -bounces in the shrubbery-

Sirius: -smacks head against mightest tree- Not the damn shrubbery...

Meeco: I like shurbberries...

-Sounds of a horse trotting comes-

Rosie: It is me!

Guy behind her: -holding coconuts-

Anya: 

Rosie: You have a quest, it is to seek out the Holy Grail!

Anya: But doesn't Go-

Rosie: SILENCE! -rides away with coconuts banging together-

Anya: o.O Remus, Chloe, Sirius, Meeco, Mya, and Gendi, wanna help?

Gendi: Will there be.....-looks around- ?

Anya: Uhh, sure....

Gendi: Alright, count me in!

Meeco: QUEST! YAY! Come hither ye saucy wench!

Remus: Okay! -backs away-

Far off voice: Muwhahahhaa!

Anya: O.o What the hell.....

FOV: It is me....INUYASHA!

Meeco: Oh hell no, NO NO NO NO!!

Inuyasha: Don't ya love me?

Remus: Don't you have somewhere else to go?

Inuyasha: No, I'm helping with the quest!

Chloe: You are thinking of the right quest....RIGHT?! -mean glare-

Inuyasha: -ignores glare- Yes....The Holy Grail.

Mya: OMG IT'S INUYASHA!!

Inuyasha: Umm -hides behind Anya-

Sirius: -snickers-

James: Look guy! -points furiously- It's..the Knight Who Say Ni!!

KWSN: -cutting down trees with herrings-

Anya: How the hell do they do that?!

Gendi: The world may never know.

Inuyasha: o.O

Remus: Umm, why are they using a fish?

All: SHH!

Remus : --' (A/N That's what Star does)

KWSN: Ni!!!

All: NOOOOO! - stares to shudder-

KWSN: Ni?

All: ARGH!

Inuyasha: I slash thee! -kills KWSN-

Anya: o.O Great, he can do the same thing to the French!

All: -goes to the French-

Mya and Gendi: HELLO?!

French: Go die.

Sirius: Hey! You meanies pies!

French: Nu-uh

Sirius: Yeah-uh!

French: Nu-uh

Sirius: Yeah-uh!

French: Nu-uh

Sirius: Yeah-uh!

French: Nu-uh

Sirius: Yeah-uh!

French: Nu-uh

Sirius: Yeah-uh!

Mya: SHUT UP!!!

James: Whoa..scary woman...she reminds me of...LILY!!!

Inuyasha: Lily? Theres more of you freaks?

Mya: -growls and tackles Inuyasha- I--AM--NOT--A--FREAK!!

Gendi: -snickers- FIGHT!

Inuyasha: -throws Mya off and kills French- I see the Grail!!

All: YAY!! -runs to Grail-

-Horse sounds-

Rosie: Great! May I have it?

Anya: Why?

Rosie: Because it was a quest.

Remus: Sure? -gives Rosie Grail-

Rosie: Thanks! -drinks out of Grail- I didn't feel like doing dishes -rides away-

Mya: Looks like Inuyasha is stuck with us...bounce happily and squeazes Inuyasha in hug-

Anya: -snorts- Have fun...

Inuyasha: Eep! -hides behind Anya again-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! I decided to add Inuyasha and my best friend Mya in it. PLEASE R&R!


	4. Surprise!

Hehe, I'm back! Ready? Great, go!

DisclaimeR: I refuse to sa-looks at lawyers- I don't own anything...

Anya: HELLO WORLD!

Gendi: Omg, shut up!

Inuyasha: When am I meeting this Lily? -shifty eyes-

James: NOW! -drags Lily out-

Lily: NO! MUST-CRAWL-TO-CORNER!

Rosie: HEHE!

Karrie: That's-that's torture...

Mya: Fun fun!

All: O.o

Remus: Riiight...

James: Inuboy, Lily Po-Evans!

Inuyasha: Umm, hi?

Lily: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!

Anya: Potter! -proudly-

Sirius: James is gonna die...

James: Ummm...-runs-

Lily: -pulls out gun- DIE! -shoots James-

James: AHHH!

_**Few Hours Later...**_

Anya: James!

James: What?

Chloe: He's not dead! HE'S NOT DEAD! OMG! -tackles James-

Gendi: o.O

James: GET OFF OF MEEEEEEEEE!

Snape: Yo yo yo! Was happenin'? -gang signs-

Rosie: -blank stare- Ummm...

Gendi: AWW! GHETTO SNAPE!

Lily: My eyes...they burn!

Snape: -raps- You've been patiently waiting, To make it through all the hatin', Debatin whether or not, You can even weather the storm, When she lay on the table-

Karrie: SHUT UP!

Mya: Yes, shh!

Inuyasha: I'm afraid...

Chloe: You should be! -pulls out sword- ROAR SNAPE!

James: Tehe!

All: O.o

Anya: But-but...that's MY sword!

Sirius: Hehe!

Gendi: Please stop with the girly laughs...

Karrie: ENOUGH! -roars-

everyone huddles together-

Karrie: -ahem- We have a new guest!

Remus: -wide eyes- Really!

Rosie: Oooo, when do we meet this person?

Anya: LET ME NOW!

Karrie: -shutters- OKAY! -Austin Powers tone- Bring in the NEW GUEST!

JameS: Oooo, is she sexy?

Lily: HEY! -glares-

Sirius and Remus: -snickers-

A puff of smoke appears, and a evil laughter follows. Then...BAM!-

Daeren: Hello. -sheepish grin-

Everyone: -wide eyes- YOU GOT US SCARED FOR NOTHING?

Daeren: -nods-

Anya: -smacks her head against table then Sirius picks her up-

Sirius: My sister is a little...out there.

Anya: ARGHHHHHHHH!

Daeren: o.O Am I the only normal one here?

Remus: Probably...-sniffles-

Mya: Awww...wait, where's Inuyasha?

a voice says from the speaker- Inuyasha is currently in the corner, crying, sobbing, and sucking him thumb. Nice going assholes...

All: o.O

Sirius: Umm James?

James: I'm making out with Lily!

Lily: -raises eyesbrow is a funky way- Oh yea...

Anya: Wait...MY SWORD! YOU STILL HAVE IT CHLOE!

Chloe: But-but...WAHHHHHHH!

Anya: GRRR! -runs after Chloe-

Daeren: Right, I'm just gonna go now...-edges away, eyeing the furious Anya-

Lily: -gasps- What! No? -clings- Stay with meeeeeeee!

Daeren: Erm...GET OFF! OR I SHALL USE MY AUTHOR POWERS UPON YE!

Lily: Oooo, do they hurt? - stares admiringly at Daeren-

Daeren: Oh dear god...

James: Lily! I thought you loved me! -sobs-

Lily: OHHH WAHH! -sarcastically-

Anya: -after fighting with Chloe- Okay...-panting- I GOT IT BACK! -hugs sword-

Remus: '

Daeren: AAAAAAIEEE! GET HER OFF ME! -is desperately attempting to wrench Lily off leg- Yer supposed to fall for James! Haven't you read the books!

Anya: I SMITE THEE!

Daeren: Thank the lords!

Sirius: ANYAAAA!

Mya, Chloe, Rosie, James, Gendi, Remus, and the others: o.O

Anya: GRRR! -slashs sword down at Lily-

Lily: Eep! -runs off- I WILL BE BACK DAEREN! MY BARNY ARMY WILL CONQUERRRR!

Anya: Hehe, I win!

Chloe: Ummm...

Daeren: Thanks alot Anya! I really needed-BARNY! -eyes go red and growls in rage- I hate him! -pulls out sword-

Remus: OMG! RUUUN!

Anya: Ummm...STAY!

Daeren: -grows calm, but growls lowly- I don't want to be here, but while I am...NEVER MENTION HIM!

Everyone: -nods quickly YES!

Lily -far way-: OH DAEREN!

Daeren: -eyes go wide- Oh dear god...

Chloe: OOO LILY AND DAEREN SITTING IN A TREE! P-U-D-D-I-N-G!

Mya: What?

Karrie: Pudding?

Rosie: Why pudding?

Gendi: I like pudding...

Daeren: -eyes Anya-

Anya: -doesn't notice, too busy talking to Sitng- Good sword...

Mya: I WANT MY INUYASHA!

Gendi: Shut the...HELL UP!

Sirius: -giggles like a girl-

James: Umm...you okay Sirius?

Lily runs off after Daeren, who is screaming like mad...and Anya goes to the rescue!-

Rosie: Yea...that's all for tonight...

Remus: -watches- Popcorn anyone?

Everyone except Anya, Lily, and Daeren -and James, who is currently sobbing over Lily- sit down and eat popcorn while watching them-

Yea, my hands are somewhat hurting..-dies- Anywho...DaerenRyft is a real person. GO CHECK HIM OUT! Oh, and Daeren is mine! ...I wish...


	5. It's His Turn Now

Daeren Ryft: Mwahahahaha! I have invaded your puny author's fanfic! All your base are belong to us!

Anya: Don't listen to him, he's crazy -.-

Daeren Ryft: Hey!

Anya: I'm just letting him write this chappie. What could possibly go wrong with that?

Daeren Ryft: Mwehehehehehehe…

Disclaimer: (Daeren Ryft slaughters all the lawyers). WHOS LAUGHING NOW, BITCHES!

Daeren: OH GOD! HELP!

Lily: Come back! I just want to #$ you!

Anya: RAWR! -Is swinging Sting at Lily-

Everyone but Daeren, Anya, and Lily: -eating popcorn still, and watching-

Mya: Hey, wait a minute. Something feels different.

Lily: -stops running- Yeah, it kinda feels…wrong, almost.

Anya: -looks at the author's notes above- Um, guys, look.

Everyone except Daeren: Oh crap…

Daeren: Waitaminute…If I'm writing this…that means that Anya loses her author powers…

Anya: -Sting disappears from her hand- WAAAAAAAAAH! -sobs-

Daeren: And I get…-hands glow red, along with eyes-

Everyone but Daeren: OMG! RUN!

Daeren: -floats in the air, whipping out his sword, which is crackling with energy- MWAHAHAHAHAHA! -makes lightning rain down on everyone-

Lily: -catches on fire for no apparent reason- It burns!

Daeren: Feh, this is useless. It's time to test my powers on something more deserving. -flies off-

Anya: Where'd he go?

James: I know where I'd go if I had enough power to level entire countries…

Daeren: -hovering over France, chucking fireballs and sub-nuclear blasts down on it- BWAHAHAHA! SUCK CHAOS, FRENCHIES!

Frenchmen: SACRE BLEU!

France: -explodes-

Everyone but Daeren: O.o

Daeren:-) Now, it's off to my giant floating citadel made of brimstone, the souls of the Damned, and that really weird squishy stuff you get when you have foot fungus.

Everyone but Daeren: Eww…

Anya: What are we all doing standing around! We've got a story to save!

Sirius: I trust you are aware that this whole chapter is obliterating the Fourth Wall?

Lily: What's a Fourth Wall? Maybe our readers know…

Sirius: -.-

(In the Citadel of Damned Souls, Brimstone, and Foot Fungus)

Daeren: -singing- I. Am. Iron Man! (A/N: Most. Awesome. Song. Ever!)

Anya: -busts into the throne room with everyone else- Not so fast! Prepare to get a thrashing at the hands of the fanbase!

Fans: -wielding maces, flails, pitchforks, torches, Raffi CDs, Barney videotapes, and pointy sticks-

Daeren: What in the gay blue hell! This is COMPLETELY destroying the Fourth wall!

Sirius: Hah! I'm not the only one who realized it!

Anya: We won't stop until I get my author powers back, so give 'em back and there won't be any bloodshed!

Daeren: Make me! -eyes glow red, and hurls lightning-

Everyone but Daeren: AUGH!

Inuyasha: Yaaaar! -leaps forward, sword at the ready-

Daeren: -rolls eyes- Sit.

Inuyasha: -crashes into the ground- OW!

The Knights Who Say Ni: -attack Daeren with frozen herrings-

Daeren: IS!

TKWSI: AIIYARRRRGH! -explode in a shower of shrubberies and herrings-

James: -frolics in the shrubberies-

Daeren: Lily hates you!

James: WAAAAAAAAAH! -runs off crying-

Anya: This isn't working! He knows all our weaknesses!

Daeren: Damn right I do! And I have no weaknesses at all!

Anya: -light bulb appears over head- I got it! Quick! Make a catapult!

Others: -make a catapult-

Anya: -ties dozens of Barney dolls to Lily and puts her in the catapult- Ready…FIRE!

Lily: -flies through the air and crashes into Daeren- MY LOVE!

Daeren: OH GOD NO! GET IT OFF ME! IT'S COVERED IN PURPLE DEVOURERS OF SOULS AND IT WANTS MY VIRGINITY!

AnyaBollia: -appears in a flash of light and a bolt of thunder- Have you learned your lesson?

Daeren: -desperately attempting to keep Lily away from him- Yes! I won't meddle with Authorness in other people's stories anymore! Just get this thing off me!

AnyaBollia: Alright. -throws a muffin across the room-

Lily: MUFFIN! -chases after the muffin-

AnyaBollia: Now, my powers, please.

Daeren: Fine… -tosses a glowing green orb to AnyaBollia-

AnyaBollia: -absorbs the orb- Splendid! Now, when I snap your fingers, you will all be placed in time just before Daeren went on his rampage and you will remember none of this.

Daeren: Wait…isn't it when you snap YOUR-

AnyaBollia: -breaks all of Daeren's fingers-

Daeren: SWEET MONKEY JESUS THE AGONY!

A bright flash of light encompasses everything, and then, nothing-

Daeren: OH GOD! HELP!

Lily: Come back! I just want to #$ you!

Anya: RAWR! -Is swinging Sting at Lily-

Everyone but Daeren, Anya, and Lily: -eating popcorn still, and watching-

Daeren: -stops running- Whoa, déjà vu.

Lily: -tackles Daeren- Gotcha!

Daeren: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Well, that's the end until Ms. Bollia decides to continue this story further! If you could R&R my stories (Daeren Ryft's) it would be nice.

Anya: Why was I such a idiot? sighs Well yes, after Mr. Ryft took over and wrote his little thing at the end, it's my turn. I'm terribly sorry to end this chapter in such a sad way but I feel you guys must know. Incase I go too far. I have started cutting myself because of the hell my parents are putting me through. Sorry, please forgive me if the chapters are slow.


	6. Childrens TV shows are baaaddd

Hello! Welcome one and all! Muwhahahaha..ha..ha...Yea whatever. I am putting up another chappie so fear me assholes.

Disclaimer: -flings fairy dust at lawyer- Maybe..if they fly..I can have it all! HAAHAHHAHAAHA

Okay, we left off here:

Daeren: OH GOD! HELP!

Lily: Come back! I just want to #$ you!

Anya: RAWR! -Is swinging Sting at Lily-

Everyone but Daeren, Anya, and Lily: -eating popcorn still, and watching-

Daeren: -stops running- Whoa, déjà vu.

Lily: -tackles Daeren- Gotcha!

Daeren: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Written by our lovely new guest, Daeren.

Sirius: Screwing is for screwers.

Chloe: Shut up Sirius.

James: MY LILY WENT OVER THE OCEAN, MY LILY WENT OVER THE SEA! MY LILY WENT OVER THE OCEAN, PLEASE BRING BACK MY LILY TO MEEEEEEE!

Anya: -craddles head in hands- misery...

Far off voice: Boooooooooooooooooooobaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Daeren: Oh shit, not them...

FOV: BOOBAH! Boobah!

Lily: -screams and clings to Daeren's pants- SAVE ME LOVER BOY!

everyone stares at Lily and Daeren-

Daeren: On second thought, COME TAKE ME ALIVE BOOBAHS! COME!

Lily: Oh, so you like it kinky and rough? I can go with that!

Anya: -furious- ARGH! DIE YOU SLUTTY WHORE!

James: Don't kill her!

Blue Boobah: I. Keel. You.

Boobahs: Booobah!

Remus: OMG! EVIL GAY FATTIES! And they're...colorful!

Boobah: BOOBAH BOOBAH! -Trans: Damn straight-

James: Whatever do we do! Will I ever get my Lily back? WILL THIS TORTURE END!

Sirius: It's not the end..of the world Prongs!

JameS: YES IT ISSSS! -sobs-

Daeren: Did ya kill her Anya?

Anya: Huh? Wha? Ummm...no? -hides behind Mya-

Mya: Uh uh! Go face him LIKE A MAN! -shoves Anya-

Boobahs: BOOOOOBAAAAHHH! -Trans: BARNEY!-

Daeren: -eyes go wide- Ummm...- eyes become red and he starts growling-

Lily: Yay! He's getting ho- OWWW!

Anya: I swear..to Bob...if you ever-

Chloe: HELP! THE BOOBAHS ARE EATING MY ARTICHOKES! (A/N: I loved that chapter Chloe)

Sirius: MY CHLOE...ik...ins!

Chloe: SAVE ME!

Remus: I die.

Anya: NO! I will save you alll!

Everyone: -captured and put in a big room with frills and child things in there-

Daeren: Yea Anya, nice going. 'Noo! I will save you all!'

Anya: -slaps Daeren-

Lily: NO! NO ONE SLAPS MY SLAVE BOY EXCEPT OF ME!

Daeren: I DON'T BELONG TO YOU! -sobs-

Anya: -grabs a fire poke that says 'Property of Anya'- Wanna?

Boobahs coming into room, taking Mya- Boobahhhhhh...

Chloe: NO! THEY TOOK OUR ONLY SANE PERSON!

Inuyasha: -raises eyebrow- What about m-

Chloe: Except you, dog boy! -snarls-

Inuyasha: -cries-

Boobahs come and get Remus this time-

Remus: -before he leaves- ANYAAA!

Anya: Remus!

Daeren: -gets jealous-

Lily: -snogs Daeren-

Anya: -kicks Lily- NOW..IS NOT THE TIME!

Lily: -sobs-

Sirius and James: SHUT UP!

Lightbulb appears over Chloe's head-

Chloe: I know how to get out!

Boobahs come and get Chloe-

Sirius: MY SUGAR DOLL!

Everyone else: OUR ESCAPE!

Lily: -thinking- _ Maybe, they'll take Anya away next, and I'll have Daeren! OH YIPEE SKIPPEY!_

Boobahs come to get Anya-

Lily: YAY! SOMEONE UP THERE LOVES ME!

JameS: -wide eyes- But I love you!

Lily: I no lovie you!

Daeren: NO WAY ARE YOU TAKING THE OTHER ESCAPE PLAN HOLDER...thingy...!

Boobahs: Booooobahhhh! -heads bob-

Anya: HELP!

Everyone: -tackles Boobahs-

Boobahs: BOOOBAH! Boobah boobah boobah! -Trans: No! We need her to fuse things on her!- (A/N: ALL HAIL INVADER ZIM!)

Sirius: -anime sweat drop- Uh, guys?

Everyone: WHAT?

Sirius: This chapter is too long...

Everyone: Oh. -Everything disappears, and the victims return-

Chloe: Hi?

Mya: What?

Remus: ANYA!

Anya: Argh!

Daeren: -edges away from Lily-

Lily: -tackles Daeren-

Anya: -rolls her eyes-

Daeren: Help me Anyaaaa!

Anya: -swings sword at Lily- Oh yea...

Lily: -runs-

Sirius: -sighs- What a dull ending...

James: -gulps-

Chloe: -gasps-

Mya: Gasp...

Everyone: -stares at Rosie, who just appeared-

Rosie: Calvin ball, anyone?

Everyone: AHHH! -runs-

I think we all know what Calvin ball means! XDDDD


End file.
